Destiny
by KrystalShadow
Summary: Serenity is a rich Victorian young lady, she has a rich but rebelious brother, Joey and is going to marry a Duke, wierdly named Duke, so what's the problem. . .? that would be Tristan, rich boy gone bad - SerenityXTristan (PLEASE R&R!)
1. Nothing But A Distant Memory

A/N: This first chapter is when Serenity first meets Tristan. At this point they are at a posh garden party at Serenity's home and Tristan is a spoilt little rich boy a few years older then her.  
  
Chapter 1 - Nothing But A Distant Memory  
  
Serenity felt herself going red as she walked along the corridor, despite only being seven years old she still knew she was wearing a pastel pink and white frilly dress, that made her stand out like a fat strawberry that had lost it's colour. She walked along the corridor and watched her pink-shoed feet drag along the marble floor.  
  
"Miss Serenity?" a maid inquired as she walked along beside the girl. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
Serenity looked up, "No . . ." she sighed, "Nothing at all"  
  
As they walked along again and through the windows saw many 'posh', rich, educated people like herself. Serenity had grown up into that life, her parents were Lord and Lady Wheeler and the owned a huge country estate with acres upon acres of land. Her and her elder brother Joey were educated well and to put it bluntly, damn spoilt. They had everything they wanted, everything they needed . . . But sometimes Serenity would wonder if there was more . . .  
  
"Ma'am" the maid said and curtsied before Serenity's mother who stood wearing a flowing red dress, at the end of the corridor. Serenity looked up at her mother who smiled down at her little girl.  
  
"How are you sweety?" she asked, bending down to be roughly the same high as the little daughter.  
  
"Fine mother" Serenity sighed. Her mother put out her hand and offered it too Serenity who smiled weekly and took it. Hand in hand they turned to face the door, where two butlers opened it, onto a scene of a garden party. People turned and looked at them as Serenity's mother led her out into the huge garden. People stood near the buffet whilst their children played near the fountain and many stood talking with glasses of wine and etc . . .Her brother Joseph, known as Joey, was stood looking bored, next to her father in a new white suit. He looked around and smiled at Serenity, offering her his reassurance that it would all be over soon . . .No matter how rich they were what child would enjoy such a party?  
  
Serenity and her mother walked over to some of their friends and began to talk. Joey looked up at his father, who was lost in conversation about stock plans. Seeing his chance, Joey moved away to find her friend who had not seen in a long time. Without much effort he found him, there stood a boy of his own age with gelled brown hair wearing a suit much similar to Joey's, but black. "TRISTAN!" Joey cried, running up to him.  
  
The boy looked round in surprise, "Huh? Joey?!" they both seemed very happy to be re-united after such a long time.  
  
"Yeah1" Joey cried, smiling. "How have you been?"  
  
Then they began to talk. It seemed like the only person who was bored now was Serenity who looked up into the cloudless sky, wising for a storm. She walked away from her mother who didn't seem to care much. Not knowing what else to do she made her way to the buffet and poured herself some orange.  
  
Upon turning round she felt the juice being pushed back into her face and she fell back, just avoiding messing up the table. Looking up she saw Tristan who had stopped, dead in his tracks, Joey came running and stopped behind him. "TRISTAN!" he cried, helping his puzzled sister up. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Please Joey, I'm ok-" Serenity said, but no one listened to her, which was usual as she was always ignored.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to do anything. I was running you see-" He began but behind them a crowed had come to gather and Serenity's mother pushed through to the front and looked at Tristan and Serenity in horror.  
  
"Master Tylor!" she cried, grabbing her daughter from Joey. "What on earth do you think you are doing?!"  
  
Serenity looked at the nervous looking boy and felt sorry for him, "Mum- please, it was only an accident-" but with her quiet voice no one seemed to hear her, accept for Tristan herself and that was when he noticed her properly . . .  
  
"Butler!" her mother screamed, seeming outraged at the event. "Fetch this boy's father, I need to get Serenity cleaned up . . ." taking Serenity by the hand she dragged her away, walking too fast so as that Serenity almost had to run. She looked behind to see the boy gradually getting smaller . . .  
  
Joey turned to his friend and said something, but Tristan did not hear because he wasn't listening, he was watching Serenity drift, further out of sight and away . . . 


	2. Not What I Want Too Be

Chapter 1 - Not What I Want Too Be  
  
Serenity looked at her pale face in the mirror, her yes were gleaming back at her. She was a 13-year-old girl in a world of riches, away from poverty and sickness. But in her eyes was not content, in her eyes was a dream of something more . . .  
  
Serenity picked up her silver comb and brushed it lightly through the light chestnut hair, which trailed down her back. She took it out and looked at it and then run her finger across it and put it down on her desk, which was lined with expensive items.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the girl turned around and stood up, uncrossing her long cream-blue dress. "Miss Serenity?" came a maid's voice from the door.  
  
"Y-yes?" Serenity said, she was running her hands through her hair as the comb never did a good job of getting it tidy.  
  
"May i come in? Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, come in" Serenity sighed, trying to make herself look presentable. The door opened slowly and Téa, her maid, entered.  
  
"Your mother requests you meet her in the hall, i said i would come and get you if you were ready" Téa said politely.  
  
Serenity nodded, "Let's go then" she said and made her way out of the room followed by Téa, who shut the door firmly behind her. When they entered the hall Serenity's mother was waiting for her by the door. Serenity's mother was the proper Victorian woman, unlike Serenity, she had neat ringlets and a frilly rose dress, but most of all, also unlike serenity, Mrs Wheeler understood her place as a woman.  
  
"Good morning darling" Her mother greeted her, and swept out her arms. "Oh my, what happened to your hair?" Serenity checked her hair to see what had gone wrong, it was true, it was sticking up a lot.  
  
"It's my comb ma, it won't work" Serenity mumbled.  
  
"What?" her mum asked, seeming somewhat angry. "How can it be the comb? That silver comb cost me a bomb, you should be grateful for once. It's not my fault you can't brush your hair!" then she sighed, "Oh Serenity, your not like any other young woman are you?" any one at this remark would have been upset, but it was joy to Serenity.  
  
"Why did you want ma-ma?" she asked finally. She could not bare her mother's lectures.  
  
"To say that you will be needed here at four o'clock today" her mother said simply.  
  
"And I came down here for that?" Serenity cried, annoyed at her mother.  
  
"Serenity please, be calm. We do not use language like so-" but her mother had no impression on her rebellious daughter anyway. Serenity turned around, about to leave. "Where are you going? - I don't know what has got into you lately Serenity"  
  
"I'm only going for a walk" Serenity said, turning around slightly.  
  
"Not by yourself I hope, Téa, accompany her-" but her other was cut off by her daughter.  
  
"I'm going, and I'm going by myself!" Serenity cried, and ran to the door. She made her way out into the morning air and stood alone at the top of the stone steps outside the door.  
  
"HEY SISTER!" Joey cried, waving to her before he threw a ball to one of his friends whom he was playing ball with. Serenity smiled and waved back at her messy haired brother. She made her way down the steps and stood nearby their game. "Get back Serenity, you could get hit"  
  
"So could you" She said.  
  
The ball came flying back and Joey jumped up to catch it. Then turned to his sister. "Can I join in?" Serenity asked, with excitement.  
  
"No, duh! You're a girl, plus, mum would go mental if you messed up your hair or dirtied your dress" He said, throwing the ball back t his friend.  
  
Serenity looked at him with watery eyes. She watched his messy hair and saw the mud on his cloths. Why did no one care about her? Why wasn't she allowed to the things he did? Just because she was a girl, not to mention a rich heiress. This was not what she wanted to be . . .  
  
She would not cry, that wasn't her. She clenched her fists and turned away. 


	3. The Start Of Something

Chapter 3 - The Start Of Something  
  
"Serenity?" Joey called after his sister as she walked away, looking determined. "Hey! Sis- SERENITY!" But she did not listen, just kept on walking. She was heading for where she usually went when she was upset. Her little 'den' in the woods, which her parents also owned.  
  
She reached the edge of the woods, and wiped the leaves out the way. Joey watched guilty as she disappeared into the greenery. He put his head down, but knew there was no point following her.  
  
Serenity was pushing her way through the trees and bushes. She was fed-up, and wanted so much to cry, but what then? 'Only GIRLS cry' she heard one of Joey's friend's voices in her head. Her dress had a trail around the bottom, her mother would kill her, but did she care? . . . she just kept on walking, until she reached a little clearing by a stream, where she came to sulk or ponder.  
  
She looked down at the bottom of her dress and sighed, then sat down mindlessly by a tree, looking into the crystal clear water of the stream. In it, her hair fell from behind her ears into her face and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Stupid life . . ." she mumbled to herself, picking up a small stone. She threw it into the water and watched her face moving around with the ripples in the water. She looked like anyone else, yet felt much different. She put out her hand and from the side of stream scooped up some fresh mud.  
  
She felt it in her hand and using the crystal water like a mirror lifted it up to her face and drew a horizontal line on her forehead with it. Then some lines under her eyes and across her nose and cheeks. Then she wiped her hand on the fresh grass as best she could. Then she looked back to the water and smirked, she looked like an ancient warrior, preparing for battle with markings on their face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She woke up a few hours later and looked up into the sunny sky, the mud had melted into her face and when she tried to wipe it off it wouldn't budge, it just stayed crisp and dry. She looked to see how far the sun had travelled through the sky and knew that her mother would be expecting her any minute. It did not matter that her face and dress were dirty, at least, it didn't matter to her.  
  
She got up and began to walk home through the trees. Serenity decided to walk round the back way so that her mother didn't see her till she got cleaned up.  
  
As se sneaked in through a side door, several butler's peered at her, she know very well she was in trouble but she had to sneak up through her room . . .As soon as she entered the hall, her plans set on sneaking up the stairs, her mother turned round and saw her. Gasping in horror, shr ran up to her, followed by Téa, they both looked terrified.  
  
"Serenity!" her mother cried, bending down and looking up at his daughter in disbelieve. "What- what happened?"  
  
"I fell" Serenity said calmly.  
  
"Fell were?" her mother asked. She put a finger on a forehead and tried to scrape some off but it was dry.  
  
"Near the forest" Serenity answered with a sigh.  
  
"But it's dry, why didn't you come too find me straight away?"  
  
"I- I-" there was a slight pause while Serenity thought.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now. Téa, get her cleaned up and find a suitable dress. Oh honey, you look a sight!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Her mother saw Serenity come down the stairs in a white and lemon dress, her hair curled and the mud totally gone. "Aww" she sighed, proudly. "My little girl, all grown up!" she went to hug her, but Serenity pushed away.  
  
"Ma ma? What is this all about anyway?" Serenity asked. She didn't understand why she was being dragged around for no reason . . .  
  
"Well, Serenity . . ." her mother started to sound serious. "You know, sometimes you come of age. And you know well, it is a woman's duty-"  
  
"too get married to a suitable rich husband and have children" Serenity caucused mockingly.  
  
"Yes" her mother continued. "Well . . . I want you to meet-"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and two butlers went to answer it, each pulling one door. Serenity and her mother looked round to see a boy about Joey's age with a wave of black hair who was wearing a neat red suit, with a white shirt. He looked at Serenity with his beady eyes and smiled.  
  
Serenity gasped, "as I said, I'd like you to meet Duke D. Devlin, your fiancée" her mother said, to Serenity's horror. 


	4. Set In Stone

Chapter 4 - Set In Stone  
  
Serenity looked over to the young man who was smiling at her and then at her mother, who was smiling at him. She pushed herself back and looked at them all. Anger was rising within her, how could they do this? it was stupid, rude, and above all, discrimanating! Who says she even wanted to get married? She stood still, her feet seemed glued to the marble floor, she couldn't move for all the emotions running through her veins.  
  
She was feeling to much, it felt like she would brake down . . .  
  
"Serenity?" Her mother asked, Serenity blinked, watching the boy who slowely walked into the hall, followed by his servents. She looked at her mother.  
  
"How could you do this?" she hissed.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" She gasped, her mouth hung open a little. Lately, she did not have a clue what happened to her daughter, she wouldn't accsept the rules nor follow them and she thought it right to act like this?  
  
"I don't even know this- person-" Serenity looked away, gritting her teeth, she knew how rude she was being and how bad this would be for her or her family's reputation.  
  
Her mother sighed and took hold of her daughter by the arm. "I wonder, would you excuse us for a minute Duke?" she asked. The boy nodded, his eyes fixed on Serenity, it seemed he had no problem with the arrangement . . .Her mother, holding her by the arm, walked with Serenity into the parlor which led off from the hall.  
  
Once inside, she let go off Serenity and flung her against the wall. Serenity looked up in suprise. "M-" she began, unable to understand why her mother was doing this.  
  
"How dare you?" her mother hissed, her face came right up to her daughter's. "We do everything perants are required too, give you food, shelter . . . you know your place Serenity. i don't expect you to deny it or rebel against it. you will do as your told."  
  
There was a pause as Lady Wheeler backed away and sighed. "Do you understand how rude you were in there?" she asked, not expecting Serenity to answer. "I want you to come back when you have accsepted there is nothing you can do and leaned to deal with that fact, i thought i told you this a long time ago Serenity."  
  
Her mother looked down sadly and turned away, "But ma-ma . . ." Serenity cried, standing up striaght from where she had been thrown against the wall. her mother turned around and looked at her daughter. "Serenity" she said, her voice warm and this time more gently but still as serious. "it is arranged, set in stone, and there is nothing you can do about it" Serenity could tell her mother was right, but still, sympathy lingerd in her voice. Then she turned and left.  
  
Serenity looked at her arm, which had turned a shade of red from where she had been grasped. she put her hand over it and looked around. she still had not taken in all that had happened, she was to be married? she always knew this day would come with her being a woman, but she didn't want it, never mind want it to come so soon . . . she didn't knwo what to do. A tear rolled down her cheek, for the first time in a very long while.  
  
She forced a smile, watching herself in the widnow and then made her way back into the hall.  
  
"So, you have dechided to join us then?" Her mother asked. she and the boy were now talking closely.  
  
Serenity nodded, not wanting to talk unless the wrong words escaped her.  
  
"Hello" the boy said, kind of 'sweetly'. her turned to her and looked at her. "So your Serenity, i see, for once, My father has made a good desicion . . ."  
  
'WHAT THE HELL SI THAT S'POSED TO MEAN?!' Serenity thought to herself, her thoughts reflected in her face as she turn a dark shade of red. she still didn't want to say anything . . . it was suprising she stopped ehrself at that point.  
  
"I'm Duke Duke Devlin" he bowed slightyl, expecting her too as well, or at least curtsy, btu she stood looking at him. "So . . . Er . . . S-serenity, what . . .erm, what sort of hobbies do you have?" at this point, and at this point alone, for no particular reason, she snapped.  
  
"Why don't you ask my perants? i'm sure they'd know. they knwo best for me, and afterall, control me!" she couldn't hold it no longer, and ran before she began to cry which would be uterly hummiliating. She ran, half expecting someone to stop her, but no one did, she just ran, up the stairs and too her room.  
  
Duke looked baffled and turned to hsi butler, "Was it something i said?" he asked, smugly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Serenity heard her door open several minutes later, oh wonderful she thought, her mother coming for another lecture, or her father to come for a good old beeting . . . the one person she wasn't expecting ti be was Joey, who sat on the end end of her bed as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" He began, and then paused. "Oh Serenity, i'm sorry about earlier- i didn't mean it, i didn't realise, what i said-" but before he could finish, she threw herself over him, crying into the mud-stained shoulder pad of his robe. Joey looked down at her puzzled. "I said i was sorry . . ." he cried.  
  
"It's not that" She sniffed, lookign up and backing off. "It's . . . it's . . . i can;t do it!" and she birst into tears again, as far as she could remeber, this was the most she had ever cried.  
  
"Calm down sis" he said, as he brought her in and embraced her, "What is it?"  
  
"It's that guy down there. the Duke . . . i don't even knwo his name, i;ve forgotten it . . . i don't know anything about him . . . i don't like him . . . i don' want to marry him!" This had not been soemthing Joey had been expecting. He thought his little sister was slightly too young to get married, he himself only had a girlfriend and he was older . . .  
  
He looked down at her, he watched her cry and witnessed her inocence, her deniel, he saw all she had ever wanted and this wans't it.  
  
"Please Joey" she sighed, turning away, "i just want to be alone" He got up and watched her cy, for once it wasn'tm his fault but he didn't help thinking maybe it could be, in some strange way? He closed the door as he left, even upon walking along the corridor he heard her crying. he hated his siter upset for no reason, the girl that wanted to be so different . . . and how could she be? When no one wished anything different? Well, he did . . .  
  
A/N: sorry for any mistakes but my computer is going annoying ^_^ also, my spell check isn't working and i am not the best at spelling and grammer. i'm saying sorry now anyway, so please no flames about that! Hoep your liking it . . . please review. 


	5. Once Remebered, Never Forgotten

Chapter 5 - Once Remembered, Never Forgotten  
  
A few days past, Serenity's parents had put off the wedding plans for a while and Serenity was sort of happy that they sort of understood. But it was not enough, because sooner or later she would have to get married, and she had nt yet met any boys she liked.  
  
Serenity woke up and saw the rays of sunlight seeping through the window and winding around her room. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She pulled her quilt off her and stood up, her white flowing gown fell around her. She looked out of the window upon the many grounds her parents owned.  
  
She turned around as there was a knock at her door and Téa entered without hearing to be allowed in.  
  
"Téa?" Serenity cried, "Yes . . . What do you want?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry miss, but early breakfast. Your parents require you in the dining hall immediately"  
  
"Ugh . . ." Serenity was slightly baffled, they always told her about any changes. "They never mentioned it"  
  
"Yes, I know. It was rather- last minute. But I tell you, you better get down there. You know, don't want to upset them now, do we?"  
  
Serenity nodded in agreement and Téa went out, closing the door firmly behind her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Now dressed and ready Serenity made her down to the breakfast hall, where she knocked on the big wooden door before entering. "Come in" came her father's rough, but not angry sounding voice.  
  
Serenity pushed the door open to find the room in it's usual state, the long brown table stretching out so it was only a few feet in front of her, and at the end sat both of her parents, looking up at her in a serious manner.  
  
"Téa said you required me, is anything wrong?" Serenity asked, moving foreword.  
  
Her parents looked at each other and then her mother looked back. "It's . . . hard, to explain dear. Please, take a seat" her mother pulled out a seat next to her and Serenity made her way nervously along their hall until she reached the chair, which she firmly 'plonked' herself down on, not really caring how lady-like it was.  
  
Her mother looked back at her father, who leant foreword and looked his daughter in the eye. "Serenity. a few days ago . . ." Oh no, serenity thought, trying not to return her father's gaze as he talked. "You were introduced to your fiancée, Duke. You, did cause some trouble . . ." he was talking as if it was hard to basically say 'you were a little pain in the ass!'  
  
Serenity looked up at him, but did not speak.  
  
"We understand that you are nervous or worried" her mother sighed, "but as I said, it has to happen and trust me, Duke is a very loving husband-"  
  
"He is not my husband!" Serenity cried, stopping herself suddenly as she finished, her parents remained calm, but their eyes showed that they were losing their patients.  
  
"Err . . ." her mother continued, "well, you future husband, he will be very good at that. He is kind, generous, loving . . . there is no one better you could marry. So, personally, I don't see why you are causing such a fuss"  
  
There was a silence for a while Serenity couldn't think of any immediate comebacks. "Ma ma" she said eventually. "I'm sorry. I just nee some time" Her mother looked annoyed once again, but to Serenity's surprise, her father nodded. "You can go" he said firmly. He put his elbow on the table and rested his head on it, looking at his wife as Serenity slowly made her way out.  
  
She closed the door behind her and sighed, feeling the cold wood against her back. "All well?" Téa asked, coming to stand by her. Of course, she knew it wasn't, this was just a chance to be arrogant.  
  
Serenity shook her head, and pulled away from the door, She began walking but Téa followed her. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine" Serenity said, making her way up the staircase, she did not want to talk to anyone, it had come to early, it was too much to take . . .  
  
"But Miss, you just said you not OK . . ." Téa cried after her.  
  
"Well I am now!" Serenity cried, finally getting annoyed at her maid and running off round a corner. Leaving Téa looking puzzled and disappointed.  
  
Serenity made her way along one of the many deserted corridors of her parents' mansion, she held her hands by her side and allowed them to swing lightly. She continued to walk, ignoring her surroundings and trying to amuse her self with dreams where she did not have to marry, at least not so young . . .Coming back to reality, she began to think; it will happen, but why so fast?  
  
Two people's voices interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to a wide opaque door where they were coming from, pressing her ear against the door she began to listen.  
  
"So, I haven't seen you since the garden party!" came her brother's muffled voice.  
  
"You neither! So, hows it going?" came another muffled voice, Serenity vaguely remembered from somewhere distant . . .  
  
"Oh, a lot. You know how it is. So, what's all this about you? Kicked out your home. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I really don't know. My old man just went mental. It was weird, not to mention scary. So anyway, poor old me gets left penniless, sometimes I don't think he thinks."  
  
"Penniless?" came Joey's voice once again, "What will you do?"  
  
If Serenity had been able to see the pair, she would have seen the other boy shrug, but she couldn't. Thinking she could no longer hear them, she pressed her ear harder against the pale wood, until she door finally swung open and she was sent flying, only to feel Joey arms wrap around her, and her chestnut hair cover her eyes.  
  
"Serenity?!" she heard her brother cry in shock as she stood up straight and looked around, wiping the stray strands of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Now . . ." came the other voice, Serenity's attention was fixed towards him. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Serenity watched the brown haired boy eye her, she was sure she had seen him before, but where? Suddenly his eyes changed and he stepped forward with a smile. "Joey's sister right? Serenity, I'm Tristan, remember? I spilt orange juice over you a couple of years ago . . ."  
  
Serenity looked up at the boy, as the memories flooded back to her . . . 


	6. Reflecting

Chapter 6 - Reflecting  
  
She felt she table fall almsot on top of her and suddenly felt herself becoming cold and wet . . . it had spilt all over her. She looked up, trying to wipe it off her face. But all she saw was Joey, trying to help her up, and thne another face . . . He had brown hair and was looking down at her in shock.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I remember now!" Serenity cried, she was triyng to straighten otu ehr dress and hair. "Trist-an . . . Taylor?"  
  
Tristan smiled, he was looking into her eyes, watchiong them sparkle in the beams of sunlight and trying to not loose himself in thier light . . . "Yeah, i . . . i'm sorry about that" he sighed finally.  
  
"Oh, err . . . it'a ok" she smiled, she too was lookign into his eyes, there was something different abotu him. He was nto liek other boys . . .  
  
Joey watched them with suspicion, he noticed the way they were lookign at each other, then eventually he dechided to jump in. "Serenity-" he said, "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Serenity turned round suddenly, she had almost forgotten that he was there. "Err . . . i was just walking, i heard you guys" then she turned to Trsitan, wondering why he was here and why he was thrown otu of his home, she knew it was rude to ask . . . "Mr. Taylor-"  
  
"Tristan, please" he smiled back at her.  
  
"Oh ok, Erm . . . why are you here?" She asked, trying to stop herself. Joey looked up in shock, hwo rude was his sister being?! he was about to say something when Tristan interupted him.  
  
"I'm ehre too see your brother, he's an old friend" Tristan said, he patted the shocked Joey on the back, even thoguh his gaze was still on Serenity. "But- it's also . . . good to see you too" he said with a slight sigh of satisfaction . . .  
  
Serenity felt herself blush and she tried to look away.  
  
Joey eyed them both, he knew where this was goign. Ever since Tristan had set his eyes upon his little sister, Hoey knew how he felt abotu her. But there were things stopping it from happening. Like the fact that Serenity is arranged to be married, or the fact that Tristan was thrown out of his home and left penniless . . . "C'mon sis, go play ro something, i want to talk to Tristan alone"  
  
"But Joey . . . i don't know what else too do . . ." she said in a frail attempt to be able to stay.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Jo, let her stay" Tristan sighed.  
  
Joey didn't want too, he knew it would get worse, something might happen, but he knew if he made ehr go, they woyld both hate him. "ok, but not for long . . ." he sighed.  
  
"Oh, thank you big brother" Serenity cried, she wanted to hug him, but then she would look stupid in front of his friend, whom she secretly had a sort of first-time crush on. Maybe she had finally found the one . . .  
  
Joey pulled out a chair from a table near him and sat down on it, Tristan copied him btu Serenity stood there, looking at them both, "Aren't you gogint o take a seat?" Tristana sked.  
  
"Oh . . . yes . . ." she said again, smiling, she pulled out a seat next to Joey and continued to eye Tristan, who put his elbow on the table and lent his head against it.  
  
"So, Tristan, i don't think your telling the truth?" Joey said, running his finger round inc circles on the shining table surface.  
  
"Huh?" came Tristan's reply, he had taken his gaze away from Serenity.  
  
"About your old dad just going mental, it don't add up. C'mon, you can tell me, what did you do?"  
  
Tristan opened his mouth to speak but then looked at Serenity as if too say 'but she might tell . . .' Joey looked down at his sister who was puzzled by the whole thing. "Don't tell anyone this, it's our secret OK?"  
  
Serenity nodded, she was trying nto to look at Tristan as much as before.  
  
"Promise?" she heard Joey say . . .  
  
"I promise" She said, she wasn't really listening anyway, so she souldn't hear.  
  
Tristan hung his head, then looked up again, eh didn't really want to mention anyting. "I, i . . . got involved ins oemthign big" he said, Joey looked at him in shock. Serenity did the same, now wanting to hear more. "I was set-up for helping in a robery . . . ut i didn't do it . . ." Then he looked down, hiding his face which had turned pale.  
  
"Whao . . . amn!" Joey cried, leaning foreword. "That's big, are the police on your trail?"  
  
Serentiy looked up at the mention of 'police'.  
  
Tristan shrugged lightly and kept lookign down, watching the rays of sunlight reflect off the table. "I'm just living rough you know, i'll be OK though . . ."  
  
Joey wasn;t too sure, of course, he couldn't tellhis perants, they would kill him for even talkign to Tristan, and Serenity would be in bug trouble too. He knew Tristan well, he walways foudn a way out, even thoguh it may sound cruel Joey didn't think he needed to help.  
  
"Aww, that's awful!" Serenity cried finally, she knew how big the matter was, and unlike Joey, thoguh that they needed to help him.  
  
"I'm fine, but thanks for the concern" Tristan sighed, smiling lightly at herr. She smiled back, all thoguh inside she felt ashamed for him.  
  
Joey looked at his siter once more. "This is big Serenity, you can't tell anyone. Not even Téa"  
  
"I knwo JHoey, i'm nto stupid!" she cried, she knew people thoguht less fo her because she was little and a girl. "And i would never tell Téa"  
  
Tristan suddenly stood up, causing them both to look at him. He looked at the balcony and thne back at them. "I have to go" he said, with a certain sandess it his voice.  
  
"Already?" Serenity stood up, shocked. She didn't want him to go . . .  
  
"I'm sorry, i ahve too" He said, "But i hope too see you again"  
  
"Oh, you will see me again, i'll be here for you mate" Joey said, also standing up.  
  
"I meant Serenity" Tristan said, and that was as close he was goign to get to saying how much he fel tfor her. Joey looked at hsi sister who hid her smile. "but thank s Joey" he continued just as Joey was about to tell him that Serenity was getting married.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Serenity walked along the corridor after seeing Tristan leave and having a lecture from her brother about how she must not tell a soul nor get involved with Tristan. She reached the landing, where she looked down upon the great hall and there, stood ehr parents with a postman, looking cross and serious. She bent pover the railing so it was easy to hear them.  
  
She saw ehr mother rip open a letter and scan it. "Oh my . . . dear, read this" she said, giving it too her father. He too scanned it and they looked at each other.  
  
"I can't belive that . . ." He sighed. "I always thoguht Tristan was a decent young man"  
  
"Well, " came hwe mother's voice, "You never know with these men, that's why i chose Duke for our little Serenity." 


	7. Joey's Secret

A/N: Sorry i havn't updated in 10 years, i think i've lost it. The will to do anything! I'm jus sat here, it's late and i'm bored os i thought i might as well write :)  
  
Chapter 7 - Joey's Secret  
  
Serenity woke up on one of those bright mornings almost a week later. All week she had been depressed, her perants hadn't stopped nagging on about Duke and all she had been able to think about is Tristan, rebel or not, he was a wonderful boy . . . she felt for him, what she had not felt for anyone,a nd she suspected she would never feel for anyone.  
  
She got out of bed and dressed herself as normal, expecting it to be one of those days where she would be nagged by her mother and father for hours and then go off and feel depressed until she had to go back to sleep, then she would do it all again. That was her life now.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Yes Téa?" Serenity asked, putting her hair up, she didn't even turn around as the door opened.  
  
"Morning miss Serenity, how are you?" Téa asked, sounding friendly.  
  
"As usual" Serenity sighed, she turned round to look at her maid. "Did my perants send you to ask me this?"  
  
"No, of course not, i was just wondering about your well-being" Téa smiled.  
  
Serenity knew her well enough to know that Téa was not that kind of person but she guessed it wasn't very inportant and shrugged it off. "Breakfast is ready miss" Téa said, after a few seconds.  
  
"Thank-you, i'll be down in a few minutes" Serenity smiled as Téa left. She then yawned and turned to look out of her window, it as clouded up from the morning air but she could still hear the birds singing. She leant against the window cill and sighed. She didn't know what to do, everyday after would be like this if she didn't do something. So many things to be done and she can't do any of them . . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
A few minutes later Serenity apeared at the doors of the breakfast hall, and walked in, not wnating to think about what her perants would be saying. "Good morning dear" her father said, smiling at her as she entered.  
  
"Hello father" Serenity sighed, taking a seat. She was not in a rush to hide her emotions from him.  
  
"Everything allright dear?" her mother asked.  
  
"Fine" Serenity said, "Well . . . actually, i'm not really hungery, would it be allright if i skipped breakfast?"  
  
"Oh well dear, it would be ok, it's just . . . me and your father would like to talk"  
  
'oh no . . .' Serenity knew what was coming next.  
  
"Nothing's wrong dear it's just Duke" Her father said, Serenity looked at him blankly. "He needs to arrange the wedding and everything, obviously, you understnad no?"  
  
Serenity looked away slightly, and nodded.  
  
"So, you have had rather alot of time to think, he's coming back tomorrow. We would like you to have thought by then" Her father said, sounding slightly worried for some reason. Serenity sighed, she understood but she had thought already, Duke wasn't right for her, not now she had met Tristan.  
  
"That's all dear" Her mother smiled. "If your sure you don't want nay bre-"  
  
"No i don't" Serenity said quickely and with a slight hint of anger in her voice. She got up and walked out, not looking back to see the shock in her perants eyes. They now must know that she is not feeling happy, but even if they did know Serenity was sure they wouldn't understand.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Later that day when Serenity was fed up of looking out of her window and watchign the brids and thinking about Tristan she made her way to Joey's room, he was always there for her, when she needed him.  
  
There was many corrdiors, and many doors, she ran her hand along them as she walked. Sometimes she would forget where Joey's room was, it was stupid, she knew, but she did.  
  
Finally she reached it and kncoked on his door firmly, expecting no answer. Joey was always out at this point with his friends, but she heard someone, not Joey though. "Joey, who's there? you said no one would be coming!" she heard a female voice say.  
  
Serenity looked puzzled as she heard her brother's voice, "Mai, just hide . . . get in the cupboard!" Then he opened the door, still buttoning his shirt and he looked down at his siter. "Oh, Serenity, Hi . . ."  
  
"Hey big brother" she said, walking past him, into his room and sitting on his bed. Joey closed the door and looked at her. There was a silence for a while and then he bit his lip and asked, "Soo, what are you doing here then . . .?"  
  
"I've just been thinking about to mcuh and i don't wanna' sit and think about pointless stuff anymore" she said with a shrug. "i just wanted to talk, but i heard someone here, have you got company?"  
  
Joey looked at his cupboard doors and a female walked out. Serenity looked at her, she had longish blonde hair and was wearing a purple dress. Her eyes, shining in the sun, was fixed on Serenity. "Sister, this is Mai, my girlfriend"  
  
"Oh, Hey Mai"  
  
She smiled and looked at Joey and then back at Serenity. "Heya Serenity, i'm Mai, but he just said that"  
  
Serenity smiled at her, she semmed allright then she looked at Joey suddenly, "Do mum and dad know?"  
  
Joey looked puzzled and looked away. "They don't do they?" Serneity sighed, she could sometimes tell what Joey was thinking, especailly when he made it so obvious! "Well, i'm sure they'd like Mai"  
  
Mai blushed, "Your sweet" She said as she went to stand by Joey. She kissed him slightly on the cheek, "i have to go honey, i'm sorry" she said, with a frown. Joey looked sad too. "It's been a blast, really, and especailly meeting your sis, Bye Serenity"  
  
Serenity waved as Mai smiled and walked off onto Joey's balcany. Where she was able to climb down by a rope that was left there, as Joey's room was nto very high. Joey came in a few seconds later and looked at Serneity who started laughing.  
  
"What?" he hissed.  
  
"You have a secret girlfriend" Serenity said.  
  
"And . . . there's nothing wrong with her, is there?" he sounded as if he meant it.  
  
"No, she's semmed nice, tell me about her"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's her job?"  
  
"Oh, she's a duelist"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"With duel monsters cards"  
  
"Oh, i like them"  
  
". . . I never knew you played it"  
  
"I don't but the pictures are nice"  
  
Joey smield at his sister. But she was thinking, not about duel monsters but about Tristan, if Joey had a secret, why can't she? Ideas began to form in her head and she smiled to herself as she thought. 


End file.
